An Idiot's Guide to Hunting : Prank Wars
by Clarabell27
Summary: Spontaneous Challenge - My topic : Prank Wars. Here's what happens when you put two Winchesters in a car for long periods of time with no entertainment.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Oh that it were...

**A/N:** So Spontaneity came up with a challenge. A drabble/story in 700 words or less for various topics relating to our hunter friends. An 'Idiot's Guide to Hunters' if you will. Or as you'll see below, this one's possibly more of a 'Guide to Idiot Hunters'.

I'll also apologise now. I'm not always good with the humour, so it may be a bit lame.

**Topic**: Prank Wars

**Word Count: **700 (Whoo!)

* * *

**Prank Wars**

It's a truth universally acknowledged (amongst Hunters anyway) that long hours on the road and crappy motel rooms lead to boredom. And boredom leads to pranks.

Dean and Sam Winchester had been on the road for most of their lives, and as such had plenty of experience when it came to pranking each other.

They'd worked as few cases recently, all the same deal. Angry Spirit. Unfinished business. The usual. Straight forward salt and burn, travelling from one anonymous town to the next. It was probably this monotony that triggered it. Dean was restless, and this made him mischievous. Sam was not. He was tired and grouchy, and all he wanted was a long hot shower. Dean had other ideas.

"DEAAAN!!!"

Dean chuckled to himself, standing over the sink, hand on faucet.

"Sorry dude, just getting a drink" he yelled at the bathroom door to his brother.

He gave it a minute.

"SERIOUSLY!"

He heard his brother yelp as the water turned freezing again. Another minute... The faucet turned again.

The bathroom door slammed open, Sam stood dripping in the doorway looking like a huge disgruntled puppy in towel.

"You're really starting this again? Really?"

Dean grinned at his brother.

"Bring it."

------------

Two days later, Sam figured he'd lured Dean into a false sense of security. They were grabbing lunch at a diner on route to the next job. Dean gave him the opening he needed.

They were still waiting on their food when Dean got up to use the bathroom. Seconds later the waitress appeared with their plates.

"Cheeseburger?"

Sam indicated Dean's seat, the waitress left their plates and departed with a smile.

He took his opportunity. Quickly retrieving the small bottle from his pocket, he reached over to Dean's burger and liberally shook the contents underneath the burger where he wouldn't notice. He pocketed the bottle as Dean emerged from the bathroom.

Dean wasted no time in sitting back down and getting stuck into his meal. Sam watched him, not quite able to suppress his grin.

At the same time as Dean noticed the look on Sam's face, he began to feel the burn.

"Sam?"

Dean face crumpled as his mouth registered the super extra hot chilli sauce his brother had dosed his meal with. Sweat breaking across his forehead he downed his drink in one, then chugged Sam's.

He tried to glare across the table but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Okay Sammy," he croaked, "game on."

--------------

"JEEEEEZ!" Sam very nearly leapt away from his laptop screen.

"Clown screensaver Dean? Not funny man!"

----------------

"C'mon man, what'd you do with them?!"

Dean growled at his brother, half furious, half pleading.

Sam grinned as he watched Dean tear the motel room apart.

"I thought it time you expanded your musical taste Dean."

Dean glared at Sam from across the ransacked motel room.

"I swear Sammy, if you don't give them back..."

"Relax Dean, you'll get them back. Eventually."

Outside the motel on the front seat of the Impala sat the box containing Dean's collection of cassette tapes. At least that's what it used to contain.

It was now home to amongst others, a Miley Cyrus album, and the soundtracks to High School Musical 1 _and_ 2...

------------

"Bobby, tell him to quit it!"

"He started it!"

Bobby looked at the two grown men standing in his living room and shook his head in wonder. Living proof before him that little boys don't grown up, just get bigger.

They'd arrived 20 minutes ago, still arguing and appearing to want Bobby to referee.

"You two seriously trying to tattle-tale on each other to me? Who'd you think I am, your kindergarten teacher?"

The brothers had the decency to look abashed as Bobby chided them.

"Besides, you've barely put any effort into it."

Sam and Dean abruptly stopped glaring at each other and turned to look at Bobby instead.

"What, your Daddy never tell you about what I did to his clothes one time?"

They shook their heads.

Bobby grinned

"It might've taken me a few hours to sew all those arm and leg holes shut, but it sure took him longer to unpick them all..."


End file.
